


New Year, Still Queer

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: "There are no straight men,"Seung-Gil thinks as Phichit serenades him what may be My Heart Will Go On on kazoo,"only men who have not experienced Phichit Chulanont."A New Year's Eve fic as I avoid taking part in my actual New Year's Eve.





	New Year, Still Queer

Seung-Gil Lee evaluates his choices. He could potentially:

  1. Stay in a desolated corner and be content in the silence, however, defeating the purpose of travelling internationally to be with "friends".
  2. Join in festivities, which will undoubtedly overwhelm him, but at least he tried.
  3. Leave.



 

The 3rd scenario seemed the most favorable up until Phichit Chulanont strides in through the entrance hall, decked out in a blazer made from green sequins.

Seung-Gil squints.

 

There's confetti in Phichit Chulanont's hair and he has only arrived 2 minutes ago, so Seung-Gil has no earthly idea where it could have come from.

 

He's got half a mind to believe it's some sort of new hip trend that Phichit has jumped on if not catalyzed, knowing him. And oh, Seung-Gil **_knows_** Phichit Chulanont.

He knows Phichit in a way that would be super creepy if he ever divulged the extensive knowledge he had on Thailand's Pride to any other living soul. Given, he's sure everyone already thinks he's already unsettling— Seung-Gil is known to be very meticulous in taking note of each of his competitor's ISU information, so maybe he can sweep all that cyberstalking under the rug.

 

 

Everyone is loosely gathered around the punch bowl that Seung-Gil may or may not have witnessed current GPF gold-medalist Yuri Plisetsky spiking with alcohol. With that being said, Seung-Gil fills his red solo cup to the brim anyway because he needs it (but not too much of it).

Viktor Nikiforov invited his "friends" to celebrate in a new year together in his hometown of St. Petersburg— but everyone knows it's just another excuse to show off his fiance to anyone who would spare a glance at his general direction.

Nothing of ill repute about that, it's just the facts, Seung-Gil thinks to himself as he sips his "punch".

 

The 5-time champion went off on a tangent about Yuuri Katsuki this, and Yuuri Katsuki that, and the skater from Switzerland did not attend, so best believe Viktor Nikiforov's spiel had no end in sight. Maybe it was a little less grating for everyone who was imbued with the special kind of sentimentality that infests the atmosphere in holidays like these, but Seung-Gil had never partook in New Year's Eve celebrations until today.

 

Judging by his experience in the corner of the room, watching everyone frantically reminiscing about "the good old days" as if they were going to die tomorrow, Seung-Gil feels he wouldn't every partake in it again.

 

 

 

All eyes are on Yuuri Katsuki when Seung-Gil looks up from Makkachin sniffing his shoes. The silver-medalist speaks with a quiet but earnest voice about how grateful he has been for the past 2 years. Viktor and he had begun to train together all as coach-and-student, as competitors, and as rinkmates (the thought is exhausting), so he says it's "all he's ever dreamed of and more" and the entire room swoons.

 

Phichit Chulanont beams and pats his best friend on the bag. He seems to be vibrating with someone else's excitement. Yuuri takes a break from eye-fucking his fiance and smiles to the Thai, "And to you, Phichit! For being so supportive. I could not have asked for a better best friend."

"Yuuuuuri!" The Thai whines as he nuzzles his cheek against Katsuki. "I love you too!"

A couple of laughs fill the air, and then everyone's talking over each other:

 

Crispino 1 is saying something about how he's struggled with the "tumultuous relationship my sister and I have taken on in this journey of self-discovery that we have-"

and gets cut-off by Mila who is, per Crispino 2's insistence, overlapping the Italian man with some musing about the independent Russian clothing line she has been offered to model for. 

Sara chirps her praise and raises a glass to her alongside Jean-Jacques Leroy's girlfriend, who has intelligently preferred to appreciate these professional athletes from afar instead of joining in the clusterfuck of raised voices.

Yuri Plisetsky angrily shushes everyone so that Otabek Altin can say a few curt words about the verification of his Spotify page to the hollers of everyone else.

And Phichit, Phichit he stays quiet and Seung-Gil watches him watch everyone else with love in his eyes.

 

 

Guang-Hong finishes his piece before Seung-Gil even realized he was talking, but he apparently gestured to Phichit because all eyes are on the the Thai. He's got this toothy grin and speaks about the recent cover story about him that was featured on a sports magazine. As he was about to seemingly divulge more, he halts and looks towards the stem of his champagne flute (plastic) that's held between his fingers.

Phichit raises his head and scans the room like he's searching for- And Phichit finds Seung-Gil.

 

He raises his glass, and speaks above the buzz of the party, a thanks to Seung-Gil for leading the way for South-East Asian skaters, before he downs his drink as if to silence his next words before he says too much.

 

 

Everyone turns to Seung-Gil. Waiting.

What is Seung-Gil thankful for?

 

 

Dumbly, he calls for Makkachin, who wags her tail to the sound of her name, and everyone shares in a good-natured laugh. They toast to Makkachin.

 

 

 

 

It's 11:59 and Seung-Gil realizes there wasn't enough alcohol in the punch bowl. He doesn't have the exact measurements, it's just that if it was strong enough, he should be drunk by now and if he were drunk by now, he would kiss Phichit.

But he can't bring himself to do it.

He can't bring himself to do it as he watches Phichit and Emil Nekola try to play a cohesive tune on a kazoo.

 

He can't bring himself to stride to the other side of the room and even do much as give him the tiniest of peck on the lips- even one that would be justifiable as "friendly". He can't do it.

 

Seung-Gil Lee steps back once everyone counts down from 30.

 

 

Fireworks can be heard from a distance, and everyone's in groups huddled before the windows.

Seung-Gil watches Phichit step back from his place next to Leo de la Iglesia to stand next to him.

 

It's 12:02 as neither of them say anything above the noise of explosions and chatter and dogs barking and cars honking. Phichit still has the kazoo in his mouth, and although it's faint, Seung-Gil can hear the wheezy notes indicative of the Thai's inhales and exhales.

 

They catch each other's eye for a split moment and Phichit gives him a smirk that somehow doesn't look dumb even as his lips are still wrapped around that dumb bright green kazoo. He plays a melody.

 _"There are no straight men,"_ Seung-Gil thinks as Phichit serenades him what may be My Heart Will Go On on kazoo, _"only men who have not experienced Phichit Chulanont."_

 

 

Without his permission, his hands migrate to someplace warmer, someplace that is Phichit's warm palms, and for some reason, Phichit lets him do that. There's no more confetti in Phichit's hair when Seung-Gil looks to the top of his hair.

 

Following his gaze, Phichit looks up too and then almost immediately looks down. The kazoo falls from his lips and to the floor with a clack that may be audible in different circumstances.

 

Seung-Gil looks up too, despite Phichit trying to distract him by pulling his arm towards the windows.

What the Korean spies hanging above their heads is mistletoe from what probably hasn't been cleaned up since Katsuki and Nikiforov's Yuletide decorations. The palm in Seung-Gil's hand grows sweaty. Phichit won't meet his gaze.

 

 

Seung-Gil Lee evaluates his choices.


End file.
